The present invention relates to a prosthetic glenoid component and particularly to a modular glenoid assembly for attachment to a glenoid surface of a scapula to replace a natural socket of a shoulder and to provide a bearing surface for a head portion of an arm bone or humerus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular glenoid assembly comprising a metal backed base coupled to a plastic bearing insert.
According to the present invention a modular glenoid assembly is provided that comprises a base adapted to couple with the glenoid surface and a bearing insert providing a bearing surface adapted to engage the head portion of the humerus. The base is provided with a first connector portion and the insert is provided with a second connector portion. In addition, the first and second connector portions are engageable and proportional to secure the insert to the base when the insert is moved into engagement with the base.
In preferred embodiments, the first connector portion includes a channel extending about a portion of the base and the second connector portion includes a tab extending about a portion of the insert. The tab is received in engagement with the channel when the insert is moved in a superior direction into position against the base. In addition, the channel includes inferiorly and inwardly opening portions and the tab includes superiorly and outwardly extending portions to be received respectively in the inferiorly and inwardly extending portions.
Further, according to the present invention a modular glenoid assembly for attachment to a glenoid surface of a scapula to provide a bearing surface is provided that comprises a base adapted to couple with the glenoid surface and a bearing insert. The base includes a lip and the bearing insert includes a bearing surface adapted to engage the head portion of the humeral component and a tab formed to engage the lip when the insert is moved in a superior direction into position against the base.
Still further in accordance with the present invention a modular glenoid assembly is provided that comprises a metal base and a plastic bearing insert. The metal base includes a lower surface, an upper surface, at least one peg extending from the lower surface, and a lip extending about a portion of the upper surface and defining a channel. The bearing insert includes bearing surface, an opposite lower surface facing the upper surface of the base, and a tab extending about a portion of the lower surface. The tab is received in the channel from an inferior to a superior direction to mount the insert on the base.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.